1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a typewriter, and more particularly to a typewriter which has a function of automatically indicating to the operator a candidate correct word that is to be substituted for an erroneously entered word consisting of a plurality of characters, and/or which has a function of automatically correcting such an erroneously entered word.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There is known a type of typewriter having an input data memory for storing input data entered through a keyboard, wherein the stored input data is printed by a printing mechanism, and indicated on a display, under the control of a control device. Some of this type of typewriter have a function of informing the operator of the presence of a misspelled or wrong word after a word consisting of a plurality of characters has been entered through the keyboard. Such a wrong word is detected by comparing word data for each entered word with the corresponding word data stored in a dictionary memory incorporated in the typewriter. If the entered word is not found in the dictionary memory, that word is judged as a misspelled or wrong word.
Also known is a typewriter wherein erroneously entered or printed characters are erased upon operation of a specific erase key. When the erase key is operated, an erase ribbon is shifted to the erasing position, and the wrong characters are erased according to character data or pattern data (representative of dot-matrix patterns used in a dot-matrix printer or pen-recording apparatus) stored in an input data memory of the typewriter, which character data or pattern data correspond to the erroneously entered or printed characters.
After the wrong characters have been erased, the correct characters are entered and printed, whereby the printed wrong word is corrected.